Running from Death
by SilentWinter
Summary: (AU) Rikku and other charecter......umm i am not good at summaries so just read it
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter One~ Rain was beginning to fall heavily around me. A cold wind blew, chilling me to the bone. There was an inn up ahead so I quickened my pace. I reached the door and quickly dashed inside. The inn was warm and filled with an assortment of people. No to have noticed me enter so I quietly looked around for a place to sit down. I left my hood up for my own safety. I found one, hidden by the dancing shadows of the fire. I slipped into a chair and put my head down on the table. I heard a sigh and looked up. I noticed I wasn't alone at the table. Sitting across from me was a dark haired brooding sort of young man. he didn't look much older than seventeen. He was looking right at me. "Oh I am sorry, may I sit here?" I asked. "Do as you please." He said. I looked around the room. There were many different people in this room. Some were tall and friendly looking, others were short and sinister looking. Thankfully, I did not see any Guados in the inn. "What are you hiding from?" The man asked me. "Hiding? I am not hiding from any one." I said. "Then why are you still cloaked and scanning the room like you are?" He asked. I know fear when I see it miss, and you are very afraid of something." The look he was giving me intense and felt as though he was trying to burn through me. He looked fierce, almost deadly, but something inside to trust him. "I am being hunted." I said. His eye's seemed to soften but his expression did not change. "By who?" He asked. "The Guados." I replied. "Take off your hood."  
  
"But..." "Just do it." He snapped. I slowly pushed my hood off shaking the water out of my long blonde pony tail. He looked at me for a few moments and then waved his hand. The door to the inn opened and two guados walked in. "Put your hood back up, quickly." He said. He got to his feet and grabbed my arm and pulled me deeper into the shadows. "Stay here and don't move." He walked out past the Guado soldiers and one grabbed his shoulder. "Have you seen an Al-Bhed girl around here today?" The one asked. "Al-Bhed?" He asked. "Tiny little blonde thing, swirled green eyes. About this tall." The guado said raising his hand to the middle of his chest. "No, I haven't seen her, but what do you Guado's want with an Al-Bhed girl?" "We were given orders to find and kill her. We have been tracking this one for quite some time now." The shorter one said. "The rest is our business, thank you for your time, sir." And with that they were gone. The man walked back past the shadows where I was. "Follow me." He whispered. I scurried after him, down the hall to a sleeping room. He closed and locker the door. "Why didn't you tell them that I was there?" I asked. "Because they would have killed you." He said. " The guados think that because the Al-Bheds, who challenge Yevon need to be killed. No matter who they are. What's your name?" "Rikku." I said softly. "I am Strife." He said. "Well Rikku how long have you been on the run?" "About seven weeks." I said. "When they killed my family." "They got your family?" He asked concerned. "All of them?" "I watched them all die. My brother was killed helping me in to the forest." I said now on the verge of tears. "That's horrible, your too young to have to face death yet...especially like that. Your only what fifteen?" I nodded. "And your all alone? This is not right. You cant be running from them for the rest of your life. Where are you heading?" "I don't really know, where ever I am chased I guess." I replied wiping my eyes. "Running from death. You have a bit of a problem now don't you." "I am sorry Strife. I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I am going to go." I said getting to my feet. "Your not going out there alone. They are all over this area by now. You go out there and you'll never see the sunrise." He said. He seemed to be thinking something over carefully for the next few minutes. " I can get you to a small Al-Bhed town just outside the MoonFlow. Hopefully we can get there before the guado's. If we warn them, they could escape and you could go with them and be with your kind again." "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a bother or put anyone else into unnecessary danger." I said. "You won't be this is what I do for a living. Protect people and kill fiends." He said with a smile. "Now why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when its time to leave." I nodded and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep shortly after. 


	2. so it begins

Chapter 2 (Strife's POV)  
  
It was a few hours until daybreak, I spent that time thinking about the previous few hours. 'Guados killing Al-Bheds. I can't believe there is still such a thing. That's why I left home, because of the killings and the wars.' I looked around the darkened room, the few cracks in the walls provided minimal light from outside, I looked at Rikku who was sleeping on the small bed. "Still sleeping. It's hard to believe that she has gone through all this and still goes on. I've known men who have crumbled under less. Truly, she is a strong person to endure all of this." I said, half to myself. I sat down against the door, "I hope we can reach the town in time, I don't want to see anymore death." I said before closing my eyes.  
  
"Hey! Wakey wakey!" I heard Rikku say. I slowly opened my eyes, she was standing a few inches in front of me with a large smile on her face, "Sleep well?" she asked. I slowly got to my feet, "I guess." I looked out s small broken window, the sun was just beginning to rise, "We should get going." I said. Rikku nodded, "Yeah.. But, can we get something to eat first?" she asked sheepishly. I shrugged then pushed on the door. It refused to open, "Damn, it's rusted shut because of the rain." I said. Rikku shivered a bit, "It's kind of cold in here." she said. I looked back to the door and drew my sword, with one quick slash the door crumbled. Rikku's eyes widened, "Wow! That's a cool sword." She said admiringly. I shealthed my sword and glanced outside, seeing no guados I walked out, Rikku followed. "So about that breakfast.." Rikku began, I sighed, then pulled an apple out of my pack and handed it to her, "This will have to do until we reach Tzen. It's just before the Al-Bhed town." I said. Riku nodded and munched happily on the apple as we walked.  
  
After awhile Rikku began to ask questions, "So Strife, why are you on the road?" she asked. I didn't change my glance, nor my pace, "I'm trying to find a place where there is no war, no killing. I had my family, my friends, and my town taken away from me when I was five. Then I was taken away and used as a weapon for some large soldier operation. I escaped and now I'm on my own... I'm sorry, I've trailed on." I said. Rikku patted me on the shoulder, "Hey no problem! It's okay if you feel a little sad, I mean from what you said.. You've been through a lot." She said. I stopped, then turned to face her, "Are you always so upbeat about everything?" I asked. Rikku smiled, "About most things, yeah." She said. I continued walking, Rikku followed, we reached the top of a large hill. A small town came into view, "There's Tzen, we can rest there." I explained. Rikku nodded then started running down the hill "Race ya!" she called back. I sighed then began walking down the hill.  
  
As I reached about mid-point of the hill Rikku shouted something, I looked down at her. There were two guados in front of her. I broke into a run and slid down beside her. Rikku took a few steps back, One of the guados tried to follow but I held my hand out to block him. Then I realized, it was the two guados from the previous night! "You! So, you hid the girl, that is treason to lie to a high representative of lord Seymour. Although since we're in a hurry, if you turn her over now, I may let your treason go." One said. I laughed slightly, "You must excuse my laugh, because I haven't met such a feeble bluff in such a long time. You know you can't take her as long as I'm around so why not save your own lives and leave her alone." I warned them.  
  
The shorter guado glared at me, "I'll show you feeble!" he yelled running at me, tryng to slash me. Once he was close enough I grabbed his arm, pulled it forward then smashed his arm bone with my elbow, instantly shattering the bone. I tossed the guado back beside his friend. ""Must I say it again? Leave her alone." I said. The other guado smiled then raised a materia gun, "Say goodbye." He said. I shrugged then whipped out my serpents dagger and threw it into the guado's skull. "Goodbye" I said. The other guado stared in disbelief, "You.. You will pay for this insult!" he yelled, then turned and ran away holding his arm. Rikku slowly stepped up beside me as I bent down and picked up my serpent's dagger. "You. you protected me." Rikku said slowly. I cleaned the blood off of my dagger, "it was nothing." I said.  
  
Rikku shook her head, "No it wasn't nothing! You protected me, you're the first person whos ever done that.Why?" she asked. I shrugged, "I said I'd get you to the Al-Bhed town and I will. But as for protecting you.. Well I have my own reasons.. Come on, let's get to Tzen." I said, continuing to the town. "Own reasons huh. well im gonna find out what they are." Rikku said, before running to catch up to me. 


	3. once again

Chapter Three (Rikku's POV) As we entered Tzen, I thought of what happened. Strife was hiding something from me and I don't like being in the dark. He hadn't said a word since he killed the guado. I looked up at him, scaning his expression. I was normally very good at reading people but he was impossible. "You got quiet." Strife said breaking the silence. "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing. I am just thinking." I said. He grinned out of the cornor of his mouth. "You do have a sullen side then, eh?" He said. "Not always so up and going huh?" "Well, normally I am it's just..." I began. "I'm not going to tell you so don't even try." He said trying to keep a straight face. "Oh come on!!!" I protested. "It's not fair!" He burst out laughing. It was the first time I had heard him laugh since I met him. His laugh reminded me of my brother's rich and warm. It was nice to hear that sound again. Then it hit me, I had no idea why he was laughing at me. "Why are you laughing?" I asked dumbly. "You looked like a child when you did that." He chuckled. I smiled. " Are you tired?" "A little." I said. "Well I have some where I need to stop so i can get some information. Do you want me to stop and get you a room at the inn or do you want to come along." "I'll come along." I said. He nodded as we continued along down the dusty road. The sun was now beginning to sink lower in the sky and the air was cooling off. We walked for another 2 miles and he turned down an alley. We walked to the back and Strife stopped in front of the old door. He looked around and then tapped the door three times and then stood back. A few moments of a very loud silence passed followed by a series of clicking nosies. The door swung open half way and a man's face appeared. "Strife?" He asked a bit dumbfounded. "Yeah Vince its me." He said. The door opened a bit more but stopped when the man inside saw me. "Who's the girl?" He asked gruffening his tone.  
  
"She's with me. Now can we come in?" Strife snapped. He was growing impatient. The man nodded and opened the door. Strife looked around and then stepped inside. I followed. When the man shut the door, Strife leaned back and whispered to me. "Stay close." I moved up to his side as we walked through another set of doors. Soon we were in a small room where, the one that let us in grabbed two chairs and pulled them up to the table and sat down in his own chair. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Strife." he said smuggly. "It's been awhile." "Yes it has." He said. I looked from Strife to the man and then back. I could tell there was something between them, a sort of rift but yet a friendship. I decided that it was none of my business and just listened. "Well what do you need? I highly doubt that you're just here to see how I am." The man said. "And who's the girl?" "Her name is Rikku." Strife said. " And I am here because I need your help with some thing." "Figues." The man said. He looked me over and then looked at Strife, smirking. "So this is the little run away Al-Bhed that the guados are looking for? You know what I could do right now?" "Vince, cut the crap. I need to know where the guado's that are looking for Rikku are." Strife said angerly. Vince frowned. "They are all over this area. Searching all the houses and then moving on to the next town." Vince said. "I don't understand what they want with her. She doesn't look very harmful." Strife glared at Vince and sighed. "Well, what else is there? I know you know more then what you just told me." Vince sat there looking at Strife and I for a little while. Then as if he had just decided to speak he sat up straight. "Take her to the Spirt Inn on the north end of town. The guados won't go there. I heard them talking. They say it's cursed. Get her out of the town before sunrise. That's when they start their rounds. They are heading out to the MoonFlow at miday tommorrow." Vince said. Strife smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Vince." He said. He looked at me. "Let's get going." I got up with out a word. As I walked out of the room, Vince grabbed Strife's arm. "Why are you helping her? She's just a girl, and Al-Bhed girl at that.You have no idea what your getting mixed up in." Vince said warningly. "I can't just sit back and let them kill her." Strife said. "There are some things that you have to let go. The Al-Bheds and the guados have been going at it for years. It's nothing we can help, your just going to get yourself killed in the prosess." Vince said. "What makes you feel like she is worth helping?" "Your wrong," Strife said. " and that's my business, not yours." "When are you going to give this little game up? War is every where, death and killing are everywhere. When are you going to realise that?" "When I prove you wrong." Strife said. "Thanks for your help." He walked out of the room and over to me. I had been patiently waiting by the door. He opened the door and looked around. He stepped out and then motioned for me to step out. I lifted the hood on my cloak and followed him out into the cold night air. As we walked the empty streets, I decided I wasn't waiting any more. "Strife," I said. He looked down at me. "Yah?" "I want to know what your other reasons for protecting me are." I said. He drew in a long breath and let it out slowly, scrating the back of his head. "Rikku, I don't really know how to explain it." He said. "Give me some time ok?" "Oh all right." I said softly. We walked more of the way in silence. "How much further is the Inn?" "Not much fur...stop." He said stopping and holing his hand up. His eyes got wide and he looked at me. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he cried. Three guados jumped out of the brush. Strife drew his sword right before the first one ran at him. It knocked him off balance and he fell back, dropping his sword. It fell 5 ft. in front of me. "Rikku, run!" He yelled as another one began walking towards me. I dashed ahead and grabed Strife's sword and tossed it too him. He grabbed it, spun around and shoved the sword right through the nearest guado's eye. I pulled out my dagger as the guado advanced on me. Strife turned around and was caught by another one. It pulled a knife on him and cut Strife's arm. He made a noise in pain and stabbed it in the chest. The guado reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Let me go!" I yelled. "No, I think not. You are going to pay dearly for all the trouble you caused us and Maester Seymour. You little piece of Al-Bhed trash." It laughed. It raised it's knife and was about to bring it down into my chest when it gasped and dropped the knife and my arm. When it fell over, I saw Strife pulling his blade out of the back of it's head. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I..I think so." I said. He looked around and then bent down. "Get on my back. The inn is up ahead." He said. I did as I was told and he ran quickly down the road to the inn door. He let me down opened the door and rushed in. The clerk at the desk appered to be half alive and half dead. "Excuse me we need a room for the night." Strife said. The man looked at him and handed him a key. "Room 17." The guy rasped. Strife walked down the hall and unlocked the door, locking it again when we were both inside. There was a fire burning in the fire place and the drapes were drawn on the window. I laied my cloak on the chair and looked back at Strife. He was gripping his arm. "Strife, are you ok? What happened?" I asked walking over to him. "It's nothing, just a little scratch that's all." He said. There was blood on his fingers. "Move your hand." I commanded. He slowly moved it down to reveal a deep cut about 5 inches long. "My god!" I gasped. I went over to the wash basin on the table and wet a cloth. I wiped the blood away and pulled the ribbon from my hair. "Don't waste that on me." He said. "Nonesense." I said. I wrapped it around his forearm and held it there for a moment."Thanks for saving me again out there." I replied. He looked at me. "I'm sorry I got you hurt." "Don't apologise. You didn't give me this." He said. I nodded "There. It should stop bleeding soon." I said letting go. "Thanks." He said smiling. "I didn't know you were a nurse." I smiled and looked around the room. When I caught sight of the bed, I suddenly felt tired and yawned. When i turned around i saw that Strife was yawning also. "We should get some sleep." I said. "Yah you take the bed. Ill take the floor." He said. "Strife, that's not fair to you. The floor is cold and hard. The bed is huge and I don't take up much room anyways. You can sleep in the bed with me, I don't bite." I smiled. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded "Ok then." I got into the bed and he got in on the other side. We laied ther for about a half hour. "Rikku," He whispered. "Ya?" I asked, still fully awake. "I can't sleep." He said. 


End file.
